Welcome to McKinley, New Kid
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: Blaine Anderson's the new kid at McKinley, what will become of the school and the glee club when a confident gay kid comes in and changes their whole dynamic? More importantly how will Kurt react? Rated T: For language


**Summary: Blaine Anderson: The new kid, the gay kid, the flamer, the hottie, the performer, the fag. All things he became known as his first day. What will come of the McKinley High New Directions when a new, confident, and ****_very _****attractive gay kid comes into the mix? **

**Was inspired by some fics/gif sets of Blaine as the new kid and decided to give it a go! Give me some feedback, if you'd like for me to continue the story, or oh dear god no, never write anything ever again ever! Whichever, I'd love your reviews, enjoy lovelies!**

**Here's ma tumblr: .com (original right?)**

Blaine hops into his mustang, whistling to himself as he started the car. He turned on the radio to a classic rock station, and turned up the volume, and singing along to his favorite Billy Joel song. He threw on his Ray Bans and peeled out of his driveway.

He drives to school with the simple directions his mother gave him before he left his house, finding it easily, as there really weren't many big buildings, or places of interest around them.

He drove into the visitor parking lot, and stepped out of his car, still singing along to Piano Man, not turning off his car, so he could listen to the radio as he read through his schedule and studied his map.

He didn't notice it, but literally every student who passed by him stared. Not that they could be blamed though, Blaine was really, quite attractive, with his high cheekbones, defined jawline, piercing hazel eyes, and curly dark hair.

About ten after, Blaine felt satisfied with reading over his map, and cut his engine, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder, and shoving his keys into his pocket.

He walked into the school building and pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head, whistling to himself as he made his way to where his locker was supposed to be.

He walked, still not noticing the stares he was receiving, stopping only when he reached the bottom of the stairs, and was walked into by a short Asian girl.

The books she was carrying fell with a clatter and she bent down to pick them up "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." she apologized as she sorted her books back into a pile.

Blaine bent down to help her "It's fine, it was my fault, really."

Her books were stacked again and Tina looked up to meet Blaine's eyes. She grew a confused expression "Do I know you? I don't think I've seen you before."

Blaine shook his head "You wouldn't've; today's my first day." he explained, with a quick shrug.

Tina smiled and held out her right hand "My name's Tina."

Blaine returned the smile and shook her hand "My name's Blaine."

The warning bell rang. "I should go, but it was nice meeting you Blaine, have a good first day!" she called over her shoulder as she rushed off to her first block class, giving Blaine a polite smile.

Blaine continued down to his locker, adjusting his jacket as he went. Still oblivious to the stares, he counted numbers until he reached his own, to find a boy standing in front of it.

He had chestnut colored hair, and obviously a high taste in fashion, and was talking to the dark skinned girl whom apparently was owner of the locker beside Blaine's.

"Excuse me." he murmured softly to the boy. He turned around and realized he was standing in front of his locker and moved immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone had this locker." he apologized quickly, his gaze traveling up Blaine's form.

Blaine grinned "Don't apologize, it takes away sincerity when you actually should be apologizing." the boy raised his eyebrows as Blaine started on his combination. He got it on his first try and started piling books in "I don't know, people have this strange habit of apologizing for things they don't have to, I personally feel like, while it's encouraging that maybe people still have manners, it makes apologies almost a force of habit, rather than a sincere apology, you know?"

The boy smirked "Sure." he murmured, trying not to laugh.

Blaine laughed once he saw his expression "Feel free to laugh, I laugh at myself all the time."

Kurt let out a soft chuckle and the girl beside him looked at Blaine "Are you new?"

Blaine nodded and shut his locker and stretched his hand out to her "My name's Blaine."

She shook it "Mercedes, this is Kurt." she said, gesturing to the boy beside her who now had a name.

Blaine let go of Mercedes' hand to shake Kurt's "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt."

Kurt smiled at him "What class do you have first block?"

Blaine checked his schedule "English 3, Mrs. Hammond."

Kurt grinned wider "So do we! We'll show you the way."

Blaine smirked "Are you pulling my leg here? Are you just going to pull a Mean Girls and take me outside to sit on the grass all block?"

Mercedes and Kurt both started laughing at this and Mercedes responded "Did you just make a Mean Girls reference?"

Blaine nodded solemnly "I worship that movie how normal people worship the bible."

They laughed again and Kurt checked the time "We'd better go, or we'll be late."

They walked down the hall to their English classroom, and stepped inside just before the bell. Kurt and Mercedes took their usual seats in the back, and Blaine went to talk to the teacher. He saw them sit down with a boy with a Mohawk, as well as two girls in cheer leading uniforms. An odd assortment.

He walked up his teacher "Hello, my name's Blaine Anderson, I'm new here?" he stated, his words coming out sounding like a question.

She nodded "Take a seat wherever one's available, and we'll catch you up."

He nodded and turned to the desks, noticing very few open seats. Mercedes hailed him from the back of the room, gesturing wildly to the desk in front of her, beside the window, and a blond girl in a cheer leading uniform.

He smiled and sat down, as Mrs. Hammond started talking. The girl to his right tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her curiously and she looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Blaine." he answered as the girl kept staring into his eyes.

"My name's Brittany, I like your eyes." she stated, not seeming able to look away from them. "What color are they? Because they look brown, and gold, and green all at once."

Blaine shrugged "I suppose they're hazel then." she nodded slightly and their teacher started passing out a book.

Blaine received a copy of Pride and Prejudice and grinned. He'd already read this book (several times, actually), but not for a class, and he was happy he was finally able to.

He felt Mercedes tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Kurt smiling at his copy of the book. "Not a great book choice, huh?" she said, holding up her copy.

Blaine raised his eyebrows "Are you kidding? This is one of my favorite books!"

Mercedes raised her eyebrows and Brittany looked at Blaine's face "Why are your eyebrows triangles?"

Blaine directed his glance to her "They're rebellious." he exclaimed, sensing right off the bat that Brittany was a special girl.

Everyone started talking to each other, whether it was about the book, he wasn't sure, but before he engaged in any conversation, his teacher walked over to him. "So, Mr. Anderson, this is our book selection for this semester, if you have any questions just ask me, I don't think you'll have any trouble gelling with this class, given how well you were doing in your previous English class."

His teacher walked back to the front of the classroom and called the classes' attention. "I must run to the photocopying machine for extra write ups on Pride and Prejudice, I will return shortly."

Once she left, Azimio and Karofsky turned around in their seats, and looked at Blaine. Karofsky smirked at his friend and called "Hey faggot."

Kurt looked over with a loathsome expression, being pretty used to being referred to as that, but noticed his eyes weren't on him, but on Blaine.

Blaine didn't look up, not knowing Karofsky was talking to him, until he threw a crumbled up piece of notebook paper at him. It hit Blaine's shoulder and he looked up to see David "What do you want?" he asked rudely, not caring to deal with homophobes.

Karofsky grinned sadistically "Tell me fag, what's it like having sex with men?"

Kurt and Mercedes glared at him, and it seemed as though almost everyone in the class was listening to him. Blaine grew a mock apologetic expression "Sorry Dave, but that's probably the worst pickup line ever, and you're really just not my type."

Kurt stared in shock at the new kid's bravery as Karofsky's face flushed bright red "You just dug yourself a grave, faggot."

Blaine mimed texting "Text me directions to the cemetery, you can bet I'll be there!"

Some members of the class laughed and Karofsky glared at him "You're on my list, faggot."

Blaine nodded pompously "Thank goodness for that, how would I ever get to sleep at night, were I not on a list?" he saluted David "Godspeed David, best of luck in your quest."

There was more laughter and David flushed again "Watch your back faggot."

Blaine let out an impatient noise "Can we stop with the whole faggot thing? Honestly there was so many derogatory slurs to choose from, why faggot? Honestly, it's quite tiring hearing you repeat the same word."

Azimio glared at Blaine as well "Fine, homo."

Blaine let out a short laugh "Well that's up to par! Homo! Woulda thunk it? Oh that's right, everyone. Really boys, with that level of creativity you should write a children's book."

Azimio cracked his knuckles and Karofsky answered "Why don't you go spread your fairy dust somewhere else, homo."

Blaine rolled his head dramatically to him "I would, but alas, I'm in english, I'm just a little busy right now."

Karofsky narrowed his eyes "I don't like your tone, you'd better respect your superiors."

Blaine rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, you're superior, you have a Letterman's jacket. Yeah talk to me once you graduate high school, tell me how superior you are then."

Before Karofsky would answer though, Mrs. Hammond walked back into the room, and started handing out sheets of paper. The boy with the Mohawk behind Blaine shook his shoulder "You're ballsy new kid, but you're getting yourself into trouble."

He shrugged "Well I'll find one way or another to get myself into trouble, may as well be making witty comebacks to these assholes."

He laughed "Puck." he said by way of introduction.

Blaine turned to face him "Blaine."

The Latina girl beside Brittany leaned over Brit's desk to say hi to Blaine "My name's Santana." she all but purred.

Blaine smiled at her and Puck called his attention again "Are you actually gay?" he asked, not trying to sound homophobic or anything, but honestly curious.

Blaine nodded slightly "Queer as a three dollar bill." he answered with a small smile

Puck smirked "Do you sing?"

This caught Blaine off guard. "Sing?" he asked making sure he heard him right.

"Yeah, singing, like Journey, Van Halen, Freddie Mercury..." he elaborated, seeing how Blaine's expression softened at the name's of these artists.

"Ooh Freddie, a personal weakness. But to answer hour question, yes I love performing, inclusive to singing." he answered, seeing how the faces of the people around him lit up.

Brittany grinned at him "You should join glee club!" she declared, her excitement evident.

Blaine lifted his eyebrows "Glee club?"

Kurt nodded excitedly "Yes! The new directions, we made it to regionals last year, we just won our sectionals last week."

Blaine couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm "Sounds cool."

Puck shook his head "It's not. It sucks, we get locker shoves, slushie facials, port-o-potty flipped..."

Mercedes shot him a glance "We're trying to convince him to join Puck, not run away screaming."

Blaine laughed and shrugged "Sounds fun,"

Santana raised her eyebrows "Are you high? It's like torture."

Blaine chuckled "Well, I like a challenge, besides, these assholes will give me hell for something, may as well be for singing."

Puck nodded "Good man. Come to the choir room after school."

Blaine raised his eyebrows "What's the audition process?"

They laughed and Santana answered "Everyone makes it in, you can just sing a song, and even if you suck you'll get in."

Kurt grinned at him "It'll be awesome to have you there."

Blaine returned his smile, loving Kurt's, probably more than he should, since he was virtually a stranger.

After English, the day passed without much excitement for the new kid, the day passing only with occasional introductions and greetings. After fourth block, Blaine went to his locker to find Kurt already standing at Mercedes'.

He turned and saw Blaine as he started on his combination "Hey new kid, how was your first day?"

Blaine opened his locker and grabbed all the books he needed, dropping the ones he didn't.

He beamed at Kurt "Hey Kurt, fancy seeing you here. My first day was actually pretty uneventful after first block."

Kurt nodded as his phone started playing his ringtone. He pulled it out and Blaine recognized his ringtone. It was Defying Gravity.

Kurt answered it and hung up after a minute and a quick "Alright, see you there."

Blaine looked at him and shut his locker "Tell me Defying Gravity is not your ringtone."

Kurt stared at him in wonder "You know Wicked?" he asked, seeming to really notice Blaine for the first time.

He chuckled "Yup. It's my favorite musical just behind Rent, and Moulin Rouge." he confessed with a quick smile.

"Wow, I love all three of those songs... Like a lot." Kurt replied with a shy smile.

Blaine grinned at him "Off to glee club?" he asked, holding his bag on his shoulder.

Kurt nodded "Let's go." they started walking to the choir room together "Have you chosen your audition piece yet?"

Blaine chuckled "Haven't even thought about it actually." he admitted, somewhat regretfully.

Kurt shrugged "I doubt it'll really matter what you choose, I can't imagine you not making it."

Blaine smiled at the ground, as they reached the choir room. He looked up to see a dozen or so people all looking up at him.

The only adult in the room looked up and smiled at Blaine as Kurt took his seat next to Mercedes.

"And you must be Blaine, I'm Mr. Schuester, or Mr. Schue, are you ready to audition?" he asked looking at Blaine.

Blaine nodded and he grinned "What song will you be auditioning with?"

Blaine smirked "Good question." he murmured, causing the group to laugh.

He threw his bag on the piano and tried to think of something he could do one the fly. Elton? No, too flaming. Billy Joel? Too predictable. Michael? No, his hand wouldn't fit in that bedazzled glove. Then it hit him.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, calling attention to himself. "I got it!" he announced jumping over to the piano. "Puck mentioned Journey and Van Halen, and Freddie Mercury, so I guess I'll roll with that!"

His brain seemed to be working at a crazy pace, and he tried to remember how to play this song "It's gonna be choppy, but try and cut me some slack." he requested, turning to the glee club. He sat down at the piano and looked at the band "Just go with it, I think you'll know it."

He took a deep breath, and started playing, getting into his theatrical, performing orientated self.

Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world it's turning inside out Yeah!  
I'm floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time

Blaine stood up suddenly, losing himself in the song and kicking his stool back as he kept singing, not noticing the expressions of the new directions, who had joined in to sing the background, or the band who had started singing behind him.

I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies  
Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm gonna go go go  
There's no stopping me

I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call

Blaine stood up, and kept singing, letting the pianist pick up his part as he started dancing around.

Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me  
Hey hey hey!  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh (I like it)  
Don't stop me have a good time good time  
Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh Alright!

Blaine ran over to the guitarist, leaning against him and wailing on air guitar, arousing laughter from the new directions, until it was his time to sing again and he ran over, in front of the stools and fell to his knees.

I'm burning through the skies Yeah!  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm trav'ling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic woman of you

Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time  
Just give me a call  
Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)  
I don't wanna stop at all

Blaine finished, extending the last note, and making a grand gesture with his hands. The new directions all applauded loudly, hooting and stomping their feet for the new kid who apparently, was a crazy talent.

**A/N: Continue? Yay or nay? Reviews are love (Did you like/hate/love/despise it?) 3**


End file.
